Baseballs and Dynamite
by MoiKoi
Summary: Gokudera always led a normal life. That is until he started having wet dreams about a certain baseball freak. I suck at summaries sorry! Warning: Contains yaoi and cussing. GokuXYama, First fanfic so plz forgive me. It gets better in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own this fanfic**

It was a warm summer day. Gokudera had been sitting on a bench in the park, he leaned back to stare into the endless sky. He yawned and closed his eyes, dozing off into a light slumber.

"Mmm, Gokudera!" Yamamoto whimpered. "Harder!"

Gokudera suddenly looked down, and instead of being in the park he was in a dark room… On top of a naked Yamamoto!

"AAH!!" Gokudera screamed waking up from his strange, yet erotic dream. Panting furiously, he looked around to make sure no one had seen him. Satisfied that no one seemed to notice he leaned back once more to catch his breath, which brought him face to face with Yamamoto, who had been standing behind the bench.

"Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Ahh!" Gokudera screamed for the second time that day. Turning bright red, and jumping up from his seat, he tried to get as far away from him as possible. "W-what do you want baseball nut?" He said trying to keep his composure.

"Oh! I just saw you sitting there and I figured I could come over and say hi!" Yamamoto explained, oblivious to what had transpired earlier. "Well, I better get going. I have baseball practice today. See you later at Tsuna's!" He said waving goodbye to Gokudera.

Gokudera watched Yamamoto leave, and sighed when he was sure he was gone. "Phew! That was close. It's a good thing that baseball nut is so damn stupid." He said heading home, he needed to take a cold shower, for his pants were extremely tighter than usual.

Yamamoto sat on a bench at the dugout. "Hmm. I wonder what Gokudera was dreaming about." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. He may have been oblivious to everything else, but he sure as hell did not miss the moaning.

"Hey Takeshi-san!" Yelled one of his team mates. "C'mon! We have to practice if we're gonna win the upcoming game! You're our star player, you have to be in top shape when come game time!"

"Ok!" Yamamoto shouted back, pushing the thoughts from his mind, as he got up from the bench and joined the others for practice.

After a nice long cold shower, Gokudera fell to his bed, exhausted from his earlier experience. "What the hell was that about?" He asked himself. "Me and Yamamoto? Psh! No way in hell!" With that last thought he closed his eyes and yet again, drifted into a light sleep.

"Ah!" Yamamoto cried.

Gokudera looked at the panting Yamamoto that lay underneath him. "Sh," He wispered into his ear. "Not so loud."

He then began kissing Yamamoto's neck, leaving a trail of slaiva as his tongue slidup and down his collerbone.

Yamamoto threw his head back and moaned.

Gokudera then began sliding his tongue down Yamamoto's chest, to his well muscled abbs, where he then began sucking and biting the skin around Yamamoto's naval, leaving a trail of red marks as he went.

Yamamoto arched his back and let out a low growl as he bit hiss bottom lip.

Gokudera smirked at the reaction he recieved from Yamamoto and decided to venture a little lower, gaining a couple extra moans from Yamamota in the process. He kept going lower until he reached the rim of Yamamoto's sweatpants.

"Hm, we do seem to have a little obstacle in our path," He said teasingly. "Shall we get rid of it?"

With that Gokudera proceeded to remove Yamamoto's pants slowly, kissing his inner thigh, leaving only one thing in the way of Gokudera's glorious plans, Yamamoto's boxers.

With a frustrated groan Gokudera quickly discarded the shorts, leaving Yamamoto's perfect body completely exposed.

After staring at Yamamoto's form, he took his hard member in his hand and licked the head of Yamamoto's dick, and finally taking him in his mouth, moving slowly up and down gradually gaining speed and earning many loud cries of pleasure from Yamamoto

Yamamoto moaned as he grabbed handfuls of Gokudera's hair, entangling his fingers in his silver locks, increasing Gokudera's speed. He clenched his teeth together as Gokudera began swirling his tongue around the head of Yamamoto's erection, causing his hips to buck.

"Ngyah! Gokudera!" Yamamoto panted, barely able to find his words. "I'm gonna c-cum! Aah!"

With a final cry Yamamoto threw his head back as he came.

Gokudera, satisfied with his work, and thoroughly exhausted, crawled over to where yamamoto lay and rested his head on his chest, where he soon fell asleep in yamamoto's arms.

**Ok so I know it was super short and really bad but I promise you that the second chapter is so much more better okay. This is my very first fanfic (and yaoi nonetheless) that I ended up writing at like 3 AM because my friend asked me to, so it's horrible I know, and the titles crappy too because I didn't know what to call it, but it gets better trust me!! I still need to work on my smut scenes but I'm getting better**.** But plz review! It makes me feel so much better about myself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is where it gets a lot better! It only has a little lemons Sweatdrop Sorry!**

Gokudera stirred in his bed. His eyes shot open.

"Shit!" He cursed, jumping out of his bed when he realized what he had been laying in. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath as he examined his clothes and sheets.

He quickly stripped his clothes and got into the shower, wincing slightly from the heat of the water.

Gokudera stood completely still resting his head against the tile of the shower as hot water beat against his head and trickled down his back. He kept replaying the dream in his head, which sent shivers down his back. "Damnit!" He spat, punching the spot where his head had rested. "This is all that Yamamoto's fault!" He growled knowing fully that Yamamoto took no fault in what happened, but it made him feel better nonetheless, so he decided to stick with it.

When he stepped out of the shower, he pulled on a shirt and grabbed a pair of pants when the phone rang. Quickly slipping into the pants, Gokudera answered the phone. "Hello?" His voice sounded irritable, but his face lit up when he recognized the voice on the other line as the Vongola tenth.

"Tenth!?" Gokudera asked forgetting his dream completely. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen we're over at Yamamoto's place for sushi, are you gonna come?" Tsuna asked timidly.

Suddenly Gokudera froze as images of his dream came back to him at the mention of Yamamoto's name.

"… Gokudera kun? You still there?" Tsuna asked sheepishly when Gokudera didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh yea! I-I'll be there soon." Gokudera mumbled trying his hardest to push the images of the dream from his mind as he hung up the phone. "It's just a dream Hayato. Nothing to 

worry about, just go there and hang out with the tenth, stay as far away from Yamamoto as possible." He said trying to reassure himself, but he quivered at the mere mention of his name.

"Hey where's Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he served everyone a plate of sushi.

"He'll be here soon." Tsuna said grabbing a piece before Lambo gobbled to entire platter.

"Ah, okay." He smiled as he went into the kitchen to grab more food for the others

"Hayato is coming?" Bianchi asked looking up from her food at the mention of her younger brother's arrival. "That's wonderful! Now I can have him try out my newest dish!" She said showing everyone her newest addition to her poison cooking. "I cooked up some pastries before coming." She smiled happily. Though the thing that sat on the plate looked nothing like a dessert of any kind.

Everyone quickly scooted away when she presented the poisonous bug infested dessert.

"Bianchi san" please put that away!" Tsuna cried holding his nose as his face began to turn a light shade of green.

"Okay everyone I'm her-!" Gokudera stopped when he spotted Bianchi, his face turned dangerously pale as his stomach began to feel queasy. "W-what the hell is SHE doing here!?" He shouted pointing to his older half sister.

"Oh good you're here. I wanted you to try this." Bianchi smiled rushing toward Gokudera, but she tripped causing the poisonous pastries to fly into her younger brother's face.

Gokudera began making several choking noises and eventually passed out altogether.

"What happened out here?" Yamamoto asked as he emerged carrying more sushi.

"Bianchi san killed Gokudera kun with her poison cooking!" Tsuna shrieked waving his arms as he looked from Yamamoto to Gokudera's limp body, and back to Yamamoto. "Oh my god he's dead!" He cried again.

"Oh be quiet no good Tsuna." Came an all too familiar voice as everyone turned to face Reborn. "Ciaossu!" He greeted.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he probably just needs some rest." Yamamoto said setting down the plates of sushi he'd been carrying. "I'll take him to my room so he can sleep." With that he picked up Gokudera and took him to the back where his room he gently layed him down on his bed.

Yamamoto turned to join the others when he stopped, noticing how peaceful Gokudera looked when he wasn't scowling at everyone and being a total dick. He actually looked like he was capable of harboring kindness to people other than Tsuna. Yamamoto silently pulled up a chair next to his bed, unable to tear his eyes away from Gokudera's passive and somewhat attractive expression.

Hesitantly bringing his hand up to Gokudera's face and brushing the hair from his eyes, Yamamoto absentmindedly began tracing Gokudera's features with his index finger. Sliding from his temple down past his cheekbone. When he reached his jaw, Yamamoto softly ran his thumb across Gokudera's bottom lip, just barely brushing the sensitive skin.

Gokudera stirred in the bed but did not awaken.

Yamamoto blushed and quickly pulled his hand back when Gokudera shifted, but let out a heavy sigh when his eyes did not open. After steadying his breath, Yamamoto leaned toward Gokudera's face, his heart beating violently in his chest. He stopped inches from Gokudera's face to make sure he wouldn't wake up before he lightly pressed his lips against Gokudera's. Yamamoto closed his eyes savoring the warmth of Gokudera's lips against his.

Gokudera opened his eyes halfway trying to familiarize his surroundings when he saw Yamamoto and what he was doing. At first he thought this was a dream, He stared hazily at Yamamoto for several long seconds before realizing that it wasn't a dream. He quickly pushed him away eyes widening at what was happening. "Y-you! W-what the h-hell are you d-doing!?" Gokudera stuttered pushing a blushing Yamamoto away from him as he quickly tried to climb out of the bed and get away from the baseball nut. Instead blackness swept over his vision and Gokudera began to sway violently.

On instinct Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera in order to keep him from falling face flat on the hard wood floor, snaking his arms around his waist to keep him steady as Gokudera regained his composure. "Whoa! Not so fast, you'll hurt yourself that way!" Yamamoto said checking to make sure that Gokudera was all right.

When Gokudera's vision cleared he found himself face to face with the very object of his wet dreams. Blushing, he quickly pushed Yamamoto away and rushed out of the room.

"G-Gokudera kun! W-what happened?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera tore through the shop and headed toward the door.

"Nothing. I'm going home, have to finish some schoolwork." Gokudera replied quickly as he ran through the door and all the way home. When he got home he locked himself in his room and sat silent on his bed for a long time. "D-did he really just KISS me?" He whispered under his breath placing his fingers on his bottom lip as he remembered the kiss, how warm it was and the spine tingling sensation he got from it. Gokudera quickly shook his head. "What am I thinking?" He said frowning. "I hate him! A-and he's a GUY!" He said mentally and physically slapping himself.

"Where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked looking around he hadn't seen him since Gokudera raced out.

"Oh I'm right here sorry about that." Yamamoto said stepping into the room with his usual childish smile.

"What happened between you and Gokudera kun?" Tsuna asked with a worried look on his face. "He left in a big hurry."

"Oh that! Yeah we were just talking and I mentioned school and he remembered he needed to go home to finish his work." Yamamoto lied "I have to finish up mine too so I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled retreating to his room. In reality he had finished his work earlier before the others came over. Quickly locking his door Yamamoto growled. "Stupid!" He cursed under his breath hitting his forehead against his door. "Real Genius Takeshi."

**Sooooo how'd ya like it? It's a lot better than the first one. Well tell me what you think about it. thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I enjoyed writing it thats for sure. Well anyway, heres the third chappy, I think I'm starting to get better at this. But my smex scenes still suck big booty. Oh well I'll have to practice some more. The fourth chappy will be up soon I promise!**

Gokudera looked towards his clock. "Damn!" He said rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The sun was already rising and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He hopped off his bed and began undressing to change into his school uniform. He really didn't want to go to school because Yamamoto would be there but he wanted to hang out with Tsuna. He yawned as he pulled his shirt on, grabbed his bag and left without eating.

When Gokudera got to school, he noticed Yamamoto, who looked just as tired as he did.

Yamamoto smiled and waved at Gokudera as if nothing had happened, but a slight blush had appeared on his cheeks as he quickly turned away and continued his conversation with Tsuna.

Gokudera blushed and looked down as he joined the group. "Hey tenth!" He said not looking at Yamamoto.

"Wow! You look horrible Gokudera kun! Are you okay!?" Tsuna asked as he noticed the huge bags under his friend's eyes. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest!"

Gokudera quickly put on a fake smile. "I'm fine tenth see?" He said pointing to his face. "I just didn't get much sleep is all!"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay, whatever. Honestly I would take this chance to skip." He shrugged.

Throughout the entire day both Gokudera and Yamamoto had trouble staying focused during class. Gokudera spaced out several times during his lessons, and Yamamoto couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, in which they both received a good scolding from their teachers.

"Damnit! It's all Yamamoto's fault! If he hadn't-" Gokudera's throat went dry at the thought of the kiss. "Fuck!" He frowned as he headed to his next class. Luckily for him Yamamoto had Gym, while Gokudera had Math. He sighed. "Too bad I have to see him at lunch though."Gokudera then bumped into 

something large. "Ouch! Watch where you're going moron-"He paused as he realized was suddenly facing the very person he was trying to avoid.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry Gokuder a!" He said blushing. He looked down. "Um, hey…. I would like to talk to you after class during lunch, is that okay?" He asked still not looking up to meet Gokudera's eyes.

"Um… Sure I guess." Gokudera said puzzled.

Yamamoto forced a weak smile. "Okay." He said quickly as he walked away towards his next class.

Gokudera blushed. "Wonder what he wants to talk about?" He said to himself. "H-he wouldn't confess his love to me would he?" His blush deepened. "No! No, he wouldn't do that…. It was probably just a mistake…. And he'll say he's sorry and we'll go about our daily lives again. Yea that's what he wants to talk about." Gokudera reassured himself as he entered the classroom.

Yamamoto stood on first base, ready to run like a bullet the minute the batter hit the ball. The sound of wood cracking was his signal as he raced off. He was halfway to second when he felt an agonizing pain on the side of his head. He looked around for any sign of what had hit him when he saw the ball lying on the ground near him. Yamamoto's vision suddenly became fuzzy, the last thing he remembered was the ground rushing up to meet him, and then there was only darkness.

Gokudera stood outside the lunchroom. He looked around and then to his watch, he growled. Lunch had started fifteen minutes ago. "Is this that bastard's idea of a game?" He grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey tenth, have you seen baseball nut?" He asked as he joined Tsuna and the others.

"Didn't you hear Octopus hair? He's in the infirmary because of a head injury he got during Gym! To the extreme!" Came the reply from Ryohei Sasagawa, as he began his usual rant of power and began punching the air.

"You serious Lawn head?" Gokudera asked stunned. He scratched his head. He felt a little guilty for some reason. "Aw fuck!" He said shaking his head as he headed to the infirmary. "Why should I be guilty? It has nothing to do with me." He mumbled as he entered the small room.

There were several beds but only one had been occupied.

Gokudera silently stalked up to the bed that Yamamoto was laying in. "Yo Baseball freak." He said in a nonchalant voice trying not to give out any hint that he had been even the slightest bit worried.

Yamamoto jumped when he saw Gokudera. "Oh, hi. I didn't expect you to come visit me in here." He said blushing slightly.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Gokudera said getting to the point.

Yamamoto blushed even more. "R-right about that… It's about2 0what happened yesterday." He said scratching his head which caused him to cry out in pain from his injury. "I-I wanted to say that I was sorry, and that I wanna make it up to you." He said looking back up at Gokudera.

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto. "See?" He said inwardly. "It's exactly like you said earlier, he said he's sorry and everything's gonna go back to the way it was before the kiss." Gokudera nodded, but he didn't feel right when Yamamoto apologized. He slapped himself mentally. "This is exactly what you wanted idiot! Why are you getting sad about it?" He thought to himself. "So what did you have in mind?" He said aloud still keeping his regular bored composure.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Uh, whatever you wanna do I guess." He laughed. He really didn't want things to be weird between him and Gokudera. "Free sushi, a concert, lunch on me, I could buy something you want." He said naming off all of the possibilities. "You choose."

Gokudera grinned evilly. "How about this? You do whatever I say tomorrow. Then I'll forgive you for what happened…. And also to make up for making me wait at lunch."

Yamamoto grinned. "Ok! Sounds fair enough to me."

Gokudera nodded and left the Infirmary blushing slightly. For some reason that stupid grin made his heart race. He shook his head. "Whatever. It's only because I'm tired that's all." He said as he decided to skip the rest of the day and go home to sleep.

Yamamoto stared at the doorway where Gokudera left. He was surprised Gokudera hadn't heard his heartbeat when he showed up because it had been beating violently since the moment he appeared. He tried steadying his breath as he held onto his chest. He felt like his heart would rip free of his chest any moment. Yamamoto smiled at the thought of being Gokudera's "Slave" but soon caught himself and shook his head, which gave him a headache. "He's just a friend." He kept on telling himself that through the rest of the day and when he finally crawled into bed. He closed his eyes. "He's just a friend."

**What will happen next!? Not even I know. Anyway if you have any spiffy ideas plz send them to me as quickly as possible! I NEED REVIEWZ!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finished chapter four! Tell meh what you think. I've been sending the chapters to my friend on gaia and she's been bugging me to finally finish this chapter, and I did! Pats back Well enjoy!**

_The next day_

Gokudera stood outside the sushi shop waiting for Yamamoto.

"Hey Gokudera! Sorry I'm late!" yamamoto said rushing out of the shop. He looked flustered and out of breath.

"Whatever." Gokudera said frowning and turning away. "Let's just go already." He took off at a fast pace toward the game store, Yamamoto following close behind him.

"So what do you have in mind for today?" Yamamoto asked looking around. "Other than buying games of course."

"I dunno, maybe make you pay for lunch, blow shit up, depends on what I feel like doing." He replied in a monotonous voice as he looked over the games that the store had. He pulled our his wallet and counted his money before grabbing a game and taking it to the cashier register.

"Sounds good to me." Yamamoto smiled following Gokudera.

After buying the game Gokudera looked around for a moment thinking of what else he could do to kill some time. He looked over to Yamamoto. "Yo' Baseball freak, go buy some cold drinks from that vending machine over there." He said pointing to the soda machine across the street.

"Okay sure." He smiled as he crossed the street. "Hmmm. Which one do you want?" He called out stopping in the middle of the road. /SPAN

"It doesn't matter, don't stand in the middle of the road! You'll get killed doing that." Gokudera called back in an agitated voice. He was in no mood to see people get hit by cars today.

Yamamoto nodded. "Okay, got it!" After buying the two sodas he returned and handed Gokudera one of the unopened cans. "So, what now?" He asked taking a sip of his drink as he sat down on the pavement and looked up towards the sky.

Gokudera thought this over for a moment. He looked around then down to the game that he had just bought. "We could always play this." He said in a bored tone waving the unopened game around.

Yamamoto glanced at the game. It looked interesting. "Okay." He said taking another sip. "So to your place then." He got up and held his hand out to Gokudera to help him up.

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand as he pulled him up. "Thanks" he mumbled heading toward his house.

When they got to Gokudera's home Yamamoto looked around taking in every detail. It wasn't exactly the cleanest home, with clothes and empty Ramen cups covering almost every surface, but it had a fairly comfortable atmosphere.

Gokudera put the game into his PS2 and sat down with one of the controllers. "You coming?" He asked looking at the TV screen.

"Ah! Yeah!" He said being pulled back to reality. He grabbed the other controller and sat comfortably beside Gokudera. "So what are we playing?" He asked fiddling with the joysticks on the controller. o:p

"Soul Caliber" Gokudera said flatly as the game began.

"Ah." Yamamoto laughed. "Okay."

After several hours of playing, an exhausted Gokudera turned the game off. "Good game baseball freak." He said rubbing his eyes. He had been staring at the screen so long that his eyes were beginning to hurt.

"You too." Came the exhausted reply from the boy beside him. He yawned. "I'm hungry wanna go get something to eat?" He asked looking over at Gokudera.

Gokudera grumbled. "I don't feel like going out again." He said. "I have some instant ramen in the kitchen. I'll go make some." He got up and headed for the kitchen. He placed two ramen cups in the microwave and set the timer. When it went off he grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and the food. "Here" he said handing one to his guest, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Yamamoto smiled as he reached up to grab the ramen, but stopped and blushed when he realized that his hand was now resting on Gokudera's.

They quickly pulled back. "S-sorry." Gokudera mumbled setting the ramen down by Yamamoto.

"Y-yeah me too." Yamamoto stuttered scratching his head. He grabbed the ramen and began eating

They both sat in silence while they ate.

Every once in a while Yamamoto would glance quickly at Gokudera, but neither said anything.

When Gokudera fi nished he got up to throw his trash away when he tripped on a pile of clothes, landing on Yamamoto's lap. He blushed furiously when he realized what happened and tried to push himself off, but instead Yamamoto grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer until their lips were just barely touching. Gokudera blushed even more, he wanted to pull away and beat him up to a pulp, but he found that he couldn't. He gasped when he felt Yamamoto's tongue slide across his bottom lip begging for entrance, hesitantly he parted his mouth just enough for Yamamoto's tongue to slip into it.

Yamamoto reveled in the taste of Gokudera, and he wanted more, so much more.

Gokudera moaned as he and Yamamoto began battling for dominance. He shuddered as he felt Yamamoto's hands slowly slide down his back. He grabbed a handful of Yamamoto's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Yamamoto chuckled as he slipped his hand up Gokudera's shirt memorizing every detail. Of his well toned muscles.

Gokudera threw his head back and moaned, as Yamamoto attacked his neck licking and biting the soft skin under his jawbone.

Yamamoto made quick use of Gokudera's shirt, discarding it to the floor as he began trailing his tongue over Gokudera's collarbone.

Suddenly Yamamoto was interrupted by a small vibrating in his pocket. "Um" He said looking back up at Gokudera. "I-I better take this." His face turning bright red.

"Y-yea sure!" Gokudera blushed getting off of Yamamoto's lap. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

Yamamoto pulled out his phone. "It's my dad, he needs me at the shop." He said not meeting Gokudera's eyes. "I'll be going now." He quickly got up and headed toward the door. He stopped at the threshold with the door slightly open. "Um… Thank for today, I had fun." With that he left.

Gokudera stared at the door where Yamamoto had just been. _Thanks for today? I had fun?_ He didn't know whether he was talking about the video game or the make out session they just had.

**MWAHAHA!! Sorry I had to destroy the moment cuz I still suck at mah smex scenes. And I like making people wait Evil grin Now that I've finally finished chapter 4 I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen in chapter 5 so plz review and give meh a whole butt load of good ideas because I NEED IDEAS! I NEED THEM OR I WILL EXPLODE!! That happens to me sometimes. TT**


	5. A message for all my readers!

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed for my story! I'm so happy that you all like it and I am even more motivated to write more! This all started as something to kill time but I never imagined people would actually enjoy it. I also wanna thank my sister for the tarot reading, your prediction about my fanfic came true! I lurv you all! I will get the 5th chapter up when I can but I'm all out of ideas and I'm currently writing a Kingdom Hearts 2 Fanfic. Gomenasai!! But I'll be sure to write a little of the next chapter every once in a while when I get the chance!**

**-Silver Kitsune42**

**YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**


End file.
